Talk:Frenzyhealsig
Never heard this before RT | Talk 18:17, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :+1 I have never heard it called this, in 7 months... :/ ---Jamster--- 18:18, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Frenzyhealsig is a name that I've heard before- the IP gave it the wrong name, but was right in context. we have Echo Mending and Hamstorm, why not this? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:30, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hamstorm has a 100% legitimate excuse to be kept, since it's featured on the box art --Gimmethegepgun 21:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Keep or delete Keep #Now that ive moved. yeah. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:30, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #Keep or merge with Frenzy or Healing Signet ~Incarnatos~ 18:23, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #Heard about it, and indeed, if we have echo mending and hamstorm (as Warwick said), why not this.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:52, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #If you haven't heard this, you should play the game more. Its quite similar to echo mending and hamstorm tbh. Lord of all tyria 18:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #I thought we already had this page. Frenzyhealsig (perhaps not all mushed into one word) is by far the most common joke in PvP. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #:I played the game a lot and never heard it... RT | Talk 19:03, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #::You've never heard of frenzyhealsig? I Lol'd.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:04, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #:::Accualy, I have heard of frenzy healsig, but not frealsig or whatever, now it's moved (and I assume we have a redirect), it's fine RT | Talk 19:06, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #Just like hamstorm and echomending, this is epic guild wars history. What if some newbie doesn't understand it and wants to look it up? -- -- talkpage 19:07, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #No harm in keeping it, a few bytes wouldn't do much for the site's bandwith. Zulu Inuoe 19:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #Now Its moved, yeah. ---Jamster--- 18:26, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Delete #Never heard before RT | Talk 18:21, 28 January 2008 (UTC) #Useless page. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 21:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Merge #I suggest merging this, hamstorm, echo mending, and anything else like it together into one big phailfest --Gimmethegepgun 21:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) #A joke page for all the stupid stuff spat from nerds mouthes. --Alari 21:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) #Phailfest sounds good to me --Shadowcrest 21:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) #:What would you call it, the GuildWars hall of Phailfest? RT | Talk 21:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC) #::Sounds like a plan! --Gimmethegepgun 21:30, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Neutral # meh Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) lol Call me slow, but I just noticed these are the first 2 skills given out in pre. lawl --Shadowcrest 22:02, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Thats worrying from the anet programmers.. Maybe they thought it was a great combo!... to lose survivor with.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :More likely to help you death level in pre, if you're not going afk to do it. --Shadowcrest 22:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC)